


The Gift of Memories

by Amydiddle



Series: FiddleFest MarchGucket [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A Summer Out of Jersey, A Summer out of Jersey: Years After, Alternate Universe - Relativity Falls, FiddleMarch, Fiddleford Appreciation Month, M/M, Relativity Falls, Wedding, fiddauthor - Freeform, sappiness ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydiddle/pseuds/Amydiddle
Summary: Today marks a day that has been a long time coming. Years after Mabel saved Dipper from the portal, stopped Bill from taking over Gravity Falls, and the twins were taken into their Great Aunt's home in Senior Year. After Ford and Fidds went off to West Coast Tech to study their hearts out, graduated top of their class, and begun their own investigation on the paranormal.It has finally happened. Stanford and Fiddleford's wedding has finally arrived. With the wedding comes the Best Man Speech and Stanley has something special lined up for the two nerds he holds the closest to his heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Week 2: Memories

Fiddleford could not wipe the smile off his face if he tried. This was the day that he had thought never would come. The slowly warming metal on his finger and the matching pair on Stanford’s told him that this was very much not a dream and very real. He had just married Stanford Pines.

“Something on your mind?” Stanford whispered into his ear and made the other man jump.

Fidds laughed it off and pulled him into a kiss, “Nothing but the happiness that this really happened, darling.”

Stanford smiled into the quick peck and grinned at him brightly. The only thing stopping him from going in for another kiss was the sound of glass being tapped on that was coming from his right.

The pair turned their head as the room’s chatter slowly was killed by the soft clink. Only when all the sound had been quenched did the source of the clinking noise stop and fix his tie. Stanley Pines smiled at everyone from the other side of his twin and then down at the two at his side.

“Thanks for coming everyone, this has been a very emotional day. I mean, even the cake is in tiers.”

Fiddleford snorted at the terrible joke while Stanford gave a deep sigh and shook his head. Around the room the response was pretty much the same; a few people laughed while others groaned. Mabel cracked up laughing at the front and clapped.

“Thanks,” Stan chuckled, “I worked hard on that pun but this isn’t about my tasteful jokes. Today is the day I have been waiting for since me and my nerdy bro turned thirteen.”

Stan looked at the two sitting next to him and smiled.

“Today my brother and my best friend tied and knot and I could not be happier,” The man chocked out. His eyes getting that misty look like when he was about to cry.

The man took a breath and looked back at the crowd.

“I know this is supposed to be me talking to you about funny stories about these two and all this stuff but,” Stan grinned and pulled out a little remote from his pocket, “I think it is better if I showed you all.”

In the back of the room, Carla McCorkle gave his boyfriend the thumbs up and hit the lights while a few screens lowered behind the main table.

“What is going on?” Fidds asked as he looked at the screens behind them.

“Stanley?”

“This is my present to ya both,” Stan said with a grin, “I’d turn your chairs around.”

The newlyweds looked at each other confused before doing what they were told and facing the screens.

As soon as the two were settled Stan hit a button on his remote and stepped away from the main table and a video began to play. Fiddleford gasped a little as the image of a familiar twelve-year-old boy appeared on the screen.

Stanford Pines was laying with his head over the end of a bunk bed. His glasses were slowly starting to slide off his face but the child did not seem to care with his eyes stuck to the video game in his hands.

 _“You excited to head to Gravity Falls?”_ A voice belonging to the camera owner asked the young child on the screen.

 _“I guess,”_ The child said with a shrug, _“I don’t see why we have to be over there for our birthday.”_

_“Oh, come on, Sixer. This will be an adventure and who knows…maybe we will find you a girlfriend!”_

The younger Stanford snorted and pushed the camera that had gotten way too close to his face away.

_“Yeah right. Like anyone would want me as a partner.”_

The video faded out and changed to a familiar attic room. It was covered in streamers and a few slices of abandoned cake were on plates on the floor. A young Stanley’s braces filled smile filled up most of the screen suddenly and made many people around the room laugh.

 _“Okay,”_ The Stan on the screen whispered, _“So, today was our thirteenth birthday Sixer. I know, if you ever see this, you will probably kill me but…”_

The young Stan looked across the attic room, out of the camera’s range. The smile on his face turned from mischievous to one of affection. The boy looked back at the screen and flipped the camera back around to show the forms of two sleeping people.

A younger Stanford and Fiddleford were sleeping soundly on the other bed in the room. Both children still had on their clothes that they had been dressed in for the party and were snuggling close.

 _“I had to capture this, Ford. You look so happy,”_ the younger Stan laughed behind the camera, _“I mean, who knows, maybe I will just delete this later.”_

Fiddleford felt his eyes get all misty as that video faded out slowly and pictures started to fill the screen. A hand on his shoulder pulled him back to the reality of sitting there at his wedding that all those memories playing on the screen had led up to. Stanford smiled at him with a teary-eyed expression and gently pulled him close.

A vide showed up again and the expression on the younger Fiddleford’s face made the man watching the screen groan. He knew this clip all too well from trying to edit it out of Stanley’s guide entirely.

The thirteen-year-old Fidds was sitting on a stump by the forest and watching something just off-screen.

 _“So, Fiddlenerd, what’s your favorite color?”_ Stan’s voice said from behind the camera.

 _“Ford,”_ the teen on the screen hummed with a love-sick smile on his face making the people watching the video laugh and Stanford pull his husband closer when the man hid his face in his arm.

The child on the screen’s smile dropped quickly as he became aware of the real question.

_“Wait, what was the question again?”_

The younger Stan giggled behind the camera, _“Oh nothing, I got what I needed.”_

_“Stanley, what did you ask me? A-are you recording?”_

The boy behind the camera giggled and the camera pointed and looked over at the boy Fidds had been staring at. The younger Ford was unaware of his best friend’s affections and was trying his best to capture a gnome.

The video faded out just as Fidds jumped Stanley and the camera fell to the ground.

The video went on with pictures and secretly recorded video chat segments that neither groom had been aware of but were happy to see. A few laughs were given when Stanford fell asleep at his desk while talking to Fiddleford; the giggles changes to ‘awes’ when the, then sixteen, Fidds gently smiled at the sleeping man and said ‘I love you’ before letting the call end.

The full video ended on a clip from Stan’s home High School graduation video. The teen had the camera bouncing around the shack before landing on Ford and Fidds who were hugging tight in the Shack’s hallway.

_“Give us a kiss for the camera.”_

The teenagers on the screen looked at each other curiously. With a smirk, the Fidds on the screen pulled Ford in for a kiss and Stan laughed in victory behind off screen. The wedding party cheered as well as the cheesy heart transition appeared on the screen when Ford dipped his, at the time boyfriend, and shoved a hand at the camera lenses. The screen went dark and the video ended.

The crowd clapped as the screens went up and the lights came back on. Fiddleford and Stanford did their best to regain themselves and wipe away the tears before they were noticed.

“I am bad with words but watching my brother and Fidds slowly grow up together and just fall more and more in love,” Stan said slowly as he wiped his eyes subtly, “It is something a brother can only dream of.”

Stanley looked at the two of them and smiled, “And, I mean it when I say, you two couldn’t have done better. Let the memories of the past be the building blocks of this marriage and let the future create more…or something cheesy like that.”

Stanley held up his glass and the rest of the wedding party did so as well.

“To these nerds and the happy future they are about to go into as husbands.”

The guest cheered.

Stanford and Fidds stood up and pulled Stanley into a hug.

“We are gonna have to talk to you about how it is wrong to record video calls,” Fiddleford whispered into Stanley ear with a laugh.

“Aw, come on, Fidds. You know you were happy I did.”

Fiddleford laughed and patted Stanley’s face as he released him from the hug. 

“Yeah...still doesn’t make it ethical.” 

“Since when as Stanley been ethical?” Stanford asked. 

Fiddleford just rolled his eyes but had to agree with that. Stanley Pines was never ethical but he did have a big heart. That was the best present he could ever get from one of his most favorite people on the best day of his life.


End file.
